bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shu Tsukiyama (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830768 |no = 8535 |altname = Shu Tsukiyama |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 137 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 33, 66, 72, 78 |normal_distribute = 20, 30, 25, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 24, 33, 39, 66, 72, 78 |bb_distribute = 12, 8, 17, 13, 25, 15, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 24, 33, 36, 39, 66, 72, 78 |sbb_distribute = 13, 7, 15, 8, 7, 25, 15, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 66, 72, 81 |sbb2_distribute = 45, 30, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 33, 36, 39, 42, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |ubb_distribute = 10, 6, 4, 12, 9, 5, 4, 15, 11, 8, 5, 7, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Thwarted after his clash with a half-ghoul and his companion, Tsukiyama resorted to eating his own flesh in order to heal from his wounds. But this did not dampen his enthusiasm for the half-ghoul's flesh - rather, it kindled his appetite even higher. When he was asked to help save the half-ghoul from their mutual enemies, he eagerly agreed in the unvoiced hope that his meal would finally arrive. He would later give his service as a sword for the half-ghoul, and was so excessively thrilled with the outcome that he decided not to eat his would-be victim - for now. |summon = Please, I’m not offended. Believe me, I’m used to being misunderstood. |fusion = Now! Let us enjoy the ultimate epicurean delight! |evolution = Have I enticed your taste buds? Then let us explore this mysterious flavor, together! |hp_base = 6370 |atk_base = 2492 |def_base = 2625 |rec_base = 2401 |hp_lord = 9100 |atk_lord = 3560 |def_lord = 3750 |rec_lord = 3430 |hp_anima = 10217 |rec_anima = 3132 |atk_breaker = 3858 |def_breaker = 3452 |def_guardian = 4048 |rec_guardian = 3281 |def_oracle = 3601 |rec_oracle = 3877 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Pride of the Tsukiyama Family |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 120% boost to max HP, enormously boosts Spark damage, probable damage reduction to 1, boosts damage reduction when guarding & damage taken may considerably restore HP |lsnote = 300% Spark, 20% chance to reduce damage, 10% guard mitigation & 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage taken |bb = Bon appetit! |bbdescription = 7 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably boosts own max HP, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 2 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 20% HP, 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage taken, 200% Taunt Def, 10% guard mitigation & 12% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Fortissimo! |sbbdescription = 8 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 300% + 800% * HP / max HP on single-target attack, 150% self parameter boost, 50% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 200% Spark & 150% Spark to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 18 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 9 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Tres bien! |ubbdescription = 13 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts max HP, damage taken enormously restores HP for 4 turns, huge 4 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns & boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 50% HP, heals 100% damage taken, 100% chance of 90% Atk/Def reduction, 500% Spark & fills 5000 OD |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 13 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 39 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Kokaku |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters, 20% boost to all parameters for all allies, considerably boosts Spark damage, 10% damage reduction & greatly restores HP each turn |esnote = 100% Spark & heals 3000-4000 + 10% Rec HP |evofrom = 830767 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 0.7% boost per 1% HP remaining |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Spark damage slightly restores HP |omniskill3_1_note = Heals 500-800 HP |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill4_1_note = 20% chance |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Negates elemental and critical damage |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180,000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 15 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds 25% additional damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_3_note = Fills 6-9 BC |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds 50% damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack to self for 1 turn effect to BB |omniskill5_5_note = 30% chance |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds enormous all elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 200% boost |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Gourmet Token |bazaar_1_desc = Night with the Gourmet *Gourmet Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Crazy Gourmet Daily |bazaar_1_bonus = 8 |bazaar_1_image = Event token 0034 icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Torture Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Sadistic Torturer *Power Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Ghoul Daily |bazaar_2_bonus = 25 |bazaar_2_image = Event token 0035 icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Tokyo Ghoul |addcatname = Shu Tsukiyama2 }}